tmnt_ocfandomcom-20200215-history
Xylirathine
Origin Xylirathine is a experimental warrior created by the Triceritons. He was made and trained to follow orders and be apart of the Triceriton army. Xylirathine was first used as a Salamandrian spy, but they soon figured him out. His rank was formally a Triceriton Commander. He is now a Commander in the Salamandrian Army. Personality Xyler fights and acts like any Triceriton would (aside from thoughtlessly killing innocents). He's lethal and sly, but is known to have a little of a romantic and flirty touch. He is also very formal in speech and speaks his mind, doing what he thinks is right. But, as of recently, Xyler is given a chance to expand himself emotionally. Making him to be more careful and considerate. Relationships Serengela: '''Xylirathine finds Serena interesting and skilled. He's never known a woman who can fight like she can, and has developed feelings her (Although he can't completely explain nor understand his feelings towards her at first). Over time, Serena has gotten used to Xyler and his little flirts. And often counters with her own. This may be seen as she likes him as well. Once learning about Serena's past, he believes that they are not so different and started to take her side more than his own empire. All in all, Xyler has come to truly care of Serena's well-being. This showed when he became furious with Armaggon in '''The Evil of Dregg '''for knocking Serena unconscious, and when he worked with the turtles to break the Triceritons control over Serena, then giving her a green gem as a token of his affection. After a while of loiving on Earth, it became apparent that Xyler had fallen in love with Serena, and constantly tries to win her affection. '''The Turtles: The turtles don't trust Xyler, nor he trust them. He especially has a little quarrel with Raphael. Raph is seen to be protective over Serena when Xyler gets too close. Xyler has not interacted much with the other turtles or April and Casey. But when Xyler offered to save Serena from the Triceritons, given the turtles help, he promised to help them end the Triceritons plan to destroy the Earth. Xyler mostly appreciates Donatello and Michelangelo for their advanced minds (Donnie's ingenuity and Mikey's knowledge of alien races and their technology), despite growing up on Earth. Xyler recognizes Leonardo's' '''leadership role and respects it to a certain point. '''Triceritons:' Even though Xyler has a well place in the army's higharcey, he tends to be pushed around a bit. Especially by the emperor and Mozar. It's not exactly a happy home for Xyler, but he doesn't complain much. Since he's seen what happens to regular Salamandrians who have been in custody of Triceritons. Although, like Zeno, Xyler is against the destruction of Earth just to get rid of the Kraang. Fugitoid: '''At first, Xyler knew very well that Fugitoid was an enemy to the empire and tried to capture him. But while working alongside him in the truce he made with the turtles, Xyler came to realize what Fugitoid did (denying the Triceritons weapons) was right. '''Y'Gythba: Since the Salamandrians and the Triceritons have been at war for years, Xyler and Mona are naturally enemies. They have not interacted much in the series, but it is known that they have a past battling in wars against each other. When they both agree to stay on Earth with the turtles, Xyler still hasn't made much of an effort to get on Mona's good side. But they can pull it together for the sake of a mission. Appearances in TMNT In Don't Trust Me, Xyler was first introduced while Serena crash-landed on an unknown planet and the two fight one-on-one for the majority of the episode. Near the end of the episode, Xyler saved Serena from falling of a large cliff, which left Serena confused by his actions. In Arena Of Carnage, Xyler is seen watching the games with the Emperor as somewhat of a bodyguard. Later in the episode, he gives off a little smile when Zeno talks back to Emperor Zanmoran. In The Evil Of Dregg, it was revealed that Xyler made a truce with Dregg; Destroy the turtles and capture Serena for the Triceritons' allegiance. At the end of the episode, Xyler successfully escaped Sectoid 1 and with Serena now in the Triceritions' custody. In Who Is In Control, '''Xyler reveals that he captured Serena to give her to the Triceriton scientists to mind control her. After realizing his mistake when one of the experiments on Serena goes wrong, he confesses to the turtles and offers to help them cure Serena and stop the Triceritons plans of destroying the Earth. In '''A Shell For A Tail, Xyler travels with Raphael to find the last chemical needed for the reverse-mind-control serum. Xyler's growth shows when the two are attacked (after a misunderstanding) and Xyler gives Raphael the chemical to run back to the ship with while he distracts the attackers - possibly giving his life to save Raphael. Who ends up staying to fight anyway. In Earth's Last Stand, '''Xyler ended up calling Mozar out and trying to persuade him (and the other Triceritons) that the Earth is worth protecting if it can produce creatures as magnificent at the turtles. He was then knocked unconscious and sent to the Tri-Arena until further judgment. It is unknown weather Xyler escaped before the Triceriton mothership exploded or not. In '''When Worlds Collide, it is proven that Xyler is alive and accompanies Sal Commander and Mona Lisa to visit Earth. At the end of the episode, he also agrees to stay on Earth alongside Mona Lisa so they can be with their respective turtles. Quotes '- '"Never have I known a woman with such beauty and power." '- '"A woman with vision; I can appreciate that." '-' "This is... Well, I would call (Raphael) my friend, but I feel like he would stab me if I did." '- 'To Armaggon: ''"Imbecile! I told you not to harm Serena!" '- "The Triceriton Empire has become without honour! We choose the destruction of another world for our benefit! The Earth should not have to pay for the Kraang's wrong-doings. And if this planet can produce creatures as magnificent as the turtles, then it deserves to be protected!" '- '"Perhaps, one day, our lips will be kind enough to meet." Trivia * Xyler is yet to have a redemption arc * It is undetermined weather Xyler as an actual age or not * In '''The Evil Of Dregg, we first see Xyler and Mona Lisa interact * Like Mona Lisa, Xyler refers to the turtles by their full names (i.e. Raphael, Serengela, Donatello...) * Xyler's daggers are technically called 'Ulaks', although he doesn't adress them as such * The latest 'Tales of The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' promo suggests that Xyler survived the Triceriton Mothership explosion and escaped to Salamandria, making amends with Mona Lisa and Sal Commander * In When Worlds Collide, Xyler claimed that the Salamandrian Army allowed him to keep his rank of 'Commander' * Xyler now stays on Earth and is apart of the Mighty Mutanimals' team Category:Male Category:Alien Category:OC Category:Villain Category:Salamander